Memories of Skyloft High
by Unseen Link
Summary: What the title says. Basically Skyward Sword in a High School setting. This is a collaboration with somebody. Enjoy!


This is a collaboration with one of my online friends. Enjoy!

* * *

"Link! Get up, you sleepyhead!"

The aforementioned boy slowly rolled off his bed, eyes halfway closed. "Just a couple..." he muttered.

"Would you rather my Loftwing wake you up?" the voice said.

This shocked Link enough to get him out of bed. In a few minutes, he was in his trademark green garb.

"Good you're up!" Zelda sighed. "We have a test today and if you're late..." She didn't even want to think about it.

Link looked like he was deep in thought.

"Come on!" Zelda dragged him into the hall.

This snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw that everyone was already up and about.

Zelda suddenly bumped into a wall-named Groose. Two other goofy-looking people were with him.

Link could feel his face turning red. Groose was no friend of his; in fact, quite the opposite.

He couldn't help but notice that Groose and his lackeys were holding golf clubs.

"Why are you all holding golf clubs?" he asked, honestly curious. He was just hoping they wouldn't hit him with them. He was sure he had one himself, somewhere in his room, but he would never bring one to school.

"'Why are you all holding golf clubs?' he asks." mocked the short, black haired boy next to Groose. This sent the three of them into a fit of laughter.

Zelda, who was quiet since the encounter with Groose and his friends, gasped quietly. 'He forgot his golf club. Oh, Hylia, Demise is gonna kill him.' she thought.

"So long, and good luck failing Physics!" Groose said, turning to the tall, lanky blonde boy that was massaging his shoulders. "Okay, Strich, you can stop now. Come on, Zelda, you don't need to hang out with a failure such as him."

"Link is not going to fail!" Zelda said brashly, ignoring Groose's offer. It was obvious that he just didn't want the two of them to be with each other. "Quick, let's go back to your house! If you hurry, you can make it in time!"

The inseparable duo rushed through the halls to Link's room. Link grabbed his golf club, and at that moment, a blue, feminine being popped out of nowhere.

"Not her again." Zelda said to herself, before clapping her hands over her mouth. She had not meant to say those words out loud, or even think them. Not that it mattered; she was a bit dense.

"Master Link, you have obtained your golf club. You should head to Skyloft High. Here, I will mark it on your map." the female began.

"Fi, there's really no need for that." Link began.

"Let's just go." Zelda said, dragging Link and running out of the building. Fi was chasing after them.

"Master, I detect a 50% probability that you will be late." she said, as if any of them cared. By the time she had finished her sentence, Zelda had jumped off a cliff. Link did what she did, and the both of them whistled. Soon afterwards, a giant blue bird, followed by a bright red bird, came under them. They gracefully landed on their birds, and the two of them flew away. Unfortunately, the golf club Link was holding slipped from his hands and below the clouds. His crimson Loftwing tried to retrieve it, but it was no use.

"Master, you should really retrieve your golf club." Fi lectured. She was now hovering in front of him.

Zelda must have known what happened, because she turned back and said, "Link, your golf club! Where did it fall?"

Link pointed below the clouds. "Eldin." he said grimly.

Zelda came to his side. She wore the most beautiful outfit, and her silky blonde hair complemented her features.

"Are you going to get to class, or just stare at me all day?" Zelda asked him.

This snapped him out of her thoughts. He hadn't realized he was staring at her.

"I-I'm going down to Eldin for a few minutes, and then I'll meet you there. Fi, go with her." Link commanded.

"But you'll be late, and Demise will-"

A sudden groan interrupted Zelda. "Throttle you! Master Demise will surely make you pay for being late, AND forgetting your club."

They all turned around to see a humanoid being with his tongue swirling out. It was Ghirahim. He was standing on a small nearby island.

"You mean to tell me that-"

"Yes, Master Demise already knows." Ghirahim said. "I'll see you at your funeral. You won't see any of us, unfortunately."

He then teleported away. Zelda was not looking forward to Physics class, she was going to get detention for sure! Despite the fact that she would be late, she decided to help Link.

"I'll help you find it." Zelda told him.

"But you'll get in trouble too. You should head to class." Link replied.

"Maybe, but I'll stick with you." she assured him.

This brought a smile to his face as they descended from their Loftwings into a red pillar of light. When they made it to the volcanic, rocky area, Link searched for his golf club. Zelda prayed that Link would find it.

Link looked around for his golf club when he saw some armored lizard creatures guarding something.

"The golf club!" Link exclaimed, drawing out his sword. He waited for an opening while dodging tail swipes and flames.

"Now's your chance!" Zelda said, pointing to the unguarded item.

Link dived towards it, grabbed it, and rushed to a Bird Statue. The two girls followed him. Zelda was astounded at Link's great fighting skills. She had never seen him do that before. However, she didn't have time to admire them, as they had to be in school.

"Great! You got your golf club!" Fi cheered. "Why are we golfing in Physics anyway?"

"One of life's mysteries." Link and Zelda agreed as they ascended to the skies. They did the daily routine of whistling and landing on their Loftwings. They kept riding until they saw a huge building on an island. It was Skyloft High, which had an island of its own. They quickly descended and ran to their classroom. Link tried to open the door, but it was locked. Demise had always locked the door so that late students couldn't get in. Looking through the window, it looked like everyone (except him, of course) had made it on time.

"I hate it when he does that." Link thought.

Seeing as the door was locked, Link pulled out his whip and grabbed a key from a janitor's pocket. He then held it in the air.

"Don't let anyone see you doing that." Zelda said.

Zelda was a little on edge; she hated being in trouble. All she needed was to get in trouble with Demise. Then she'd be dead.

"Oh, right." replied Link sheepishly, as he unlocked the door. Of course, Demise was standing right in front of the trio. His flaming hair seemed much more fiery than it usually was. He did not look happy at all.

"You are late. I have been waiting eons, and you failed to show up on time." he growled.

Nervously, Link got out his golf club.

"I see you have your golf clubs," the Physics teacher continued. "But you are still late. Detention, right now."

Link fell to the ground, Zelda covered her face in shame, and Fi just stood there.

"Fabulous!" Ghirahim explained.

"You've been waiting for 'eons' and yet you just send us straight to detention?" Link asked, still on the ground.

"Demise. Why do we play golf in a Physics class?" Fi asked, before Zelda put her hand over her mouth.

Everyone turned to her and gasped. Ghirahim seemed the most shocked of all.

Somehow, Fi manged to keep talking. "It's not his fault he dropped his golf club in Eldin."

"Eldin?" gasped Orielle, a brunette with braids.

"What's Eldin?" someone else asked.

"Enough talk." Demise said. "Follow me outside."

They walked into the hall, ignoring the looks on their classmates faces. Demise closed the door as soon as they were all outside, and then crossed his arms.

"Do you know why we golf in Physics class?" he asked.

It was very tempting for Zelda and Link to say no, but they didn't want to anger the glaring bundle of anger and hatred.

They nodded their heads in fear. Anything they said would get them in trouble, so they just decided to roll with it. Fi stood behind them.

"Look. we can explain!" Zelda blurted. She looked at Link, hoping he could think fast enough to get them out of trouble.

Before he could even say anything, Demise roared loudly at them. "Quiet! Now, I want you to explain to me why-" he began, before a voice interrupted him. They all whirled around to see the principal, Gaepora.

"What is going on here? Why isn't my daughter in class?" he asked.

Zelda hid her face in her hands once again.

"Sir it wasn't Zelda's fault!" Link almost shouted. Gaepora just looked at them, confused. "I-"

"What is going on here?" the principal boomed, interrupting him.

"It wasn't her fault, I lost my golf club and she wanted to help me!" Link had said this in one breath. He then put his head down in gloom.

"Golf club?" Gaepora was confused.

"Yes, and we were late too." Link replied.

"You seem genuinely confused." added Fi.

"Well a little..." Gaepora confessed. "What's the golf club for?"

"Physics." Link said dumbly, as if the answer was obvious.

Just then, Ghirahim walked out of the room. "Are you questioning Master Demise?" He asked. This made Zelda roll her eyes. Ghirahim was such a teacher's pet. It was so annoying sometimes-no, all of the time.

Just then, the fire alarm rang loudly. Demise teleported himself and Ghirahim away. At first, the remaining people in the hall were walking slowly, but then smoke went into their noses, making them cough.

"This is not a fire drill!" said Impa over the announcement speaker. "Please evacuate the building!" Usually, Gaepora would do the announcements, but he was in the hallway.

Meanwhile, in an empty room, Groose and his friends were experimenting with some chemicals...and a golf club.

"That is one strong smell." Cawlin said. "I still can't believe we managed to sneak out of Demise's class."

Strich fiddled with the golf club. "What's this thing for anyway?" he asked.

"Keep it down, we don't want anyone hearing we don't know what it's for." Groose said.

Groose opened the door. "Let's scram! We don't want people to find out what we did." he said quietly, as the three of them ran out of the room and joined the rest of the students in the hallways.

"Does someone wanna explain the golf club to me?" Asked Strich, as if no one had answered his previous question.

"That seems to be the question of the day." Cawlin muttered.


End file.
